Mystere La Amore
by Zikka-chan
Summary: In a nutshell, Moha-Samedi finds love, is seduced by darkness, loses love, and finds love again. Rated T for later chapters. Involves Moha-Samedi/La Belle, One-Sided Black Widow/Moha-Samedi, and a surprise pairing...
1. Man in Pink and La Belle

Mystere La Amore

A Man in Pink and La Belle

*All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil

Mystere was one of the few Cirque Du Soleil shows you'd attend if you were looking for a story of romance. Usually, if one wanted to attend a story of romance and experience the famous "Circus of the Sun" at the same time while they were in Las Vegas, Nevada, they might attend Zumanity, the human zoo of forbidden lust and pleasure. However, if they were looking for a bit more story romance, they might attend KA, the story of two royal twins coming of age, finding romance on their journey to reclaim the throne. When one looks into Mystere, however, the first thing that comes to mind is a mystery. Indeed, anyone who has seen the show would tell you that it is just that.

Mystere tells the symbolic story of man from the beginning of time to the end of a millennium. When watching the show, it may even have felt like one was dreaming, surrounded by vibrant colors, banging drums floating from the ceiling and strange, human like creatures and even more bizarre characters decorating the stage, walls and even isles of the theater. Some of the more creature-like characters include the Fire bird, male red bird and mascot to Mystere, his younger sister, known as the Ruby bird, Stas the yellow imp (or yellow bird as he is sometimes referred to due to his feathery appearance), the Lizards, their predators known as the Birds of Prey, and the two babies embarking on their symbolic journey, Bebe and her more comic brother, Bebe Francois. Amongst even more characters still, there is an intruder to the story who serves as comic relief alongside Bebe Francois: Brian le Petit, a mischievous trouble maker who intrudes the show to steal the spotlight: Brian Le Petit (yes, Brian the small, he apparently took over the role from a Mr. Benny Le Grand, or Benny the Great. He was passed down some "official Cirque Du Soleil documents," so the Cirque officials can't do anything to him). Constantly pursuing the cause to kick Brian out, however, and restore order to Mystere's stage, is the central character of this particular tale, and possibly the least likely character to star in a romance…

Moha-Samedi, named after the first day of the new millennium, is the narrator that no one listens to. He gets extremely angry and disagreeable when no one takes him seriously* and prides himself as the emcee and ringmaster of ceremonies to Mystere. Also known as the man in pink, due to his magenta tuxedo and bowler hat, he and his puppet companion usually open the show with the announcing of the house rules. As he starts addressing the audience in Cirquish, the foreign language of Cirque Du Soleil (kind of like all the words in all languages you can think of mixed with a bit of gibberish), his caterpillar/butterfly puppet smacks him on the head and whispers to him; "They can't understand you, stupid."

Either way, the man in pink prided himself on his duties as keeper of all knowledge to the acts and characters of the show, as well as looking out for their safety. He seemed pompous enough when the audience first met him, but it was really for all the wonders he got to emcee and his knowledge on Mystere once one really thought about it…if they weren't immersed in all other spectacles of the show. He also got along well with the other characters, especially Stas, who would follow him around like a puppy, doing tricks such as hand balancing and jumps and flips in his presence. Of course, the one exception to Moha's friendliness was Brian, who not only served as an annoyance, but also served as Moha-Samedi's spiritual opposite.

Whenever Moha-Samedi had the spot light, Brian would try and steal it away, or when Moha-Samedi enforced a rule, Brian would break it. No matter how many times Moha would kick Brian out, that devilish clown would always find a way back in. However, Moha-Samedi's failures at truly capturing Brian le Petit or being taken seriously (or understood by the audience) were not to completely rule the emcee out as a useless character. He was quite the ventriloquist with his puppet, he had amazing climbing and acrobatic skills, and when he and Brian had their final ham-to-ham combat showdown, a true test of order verses chaos, Moha-Samedi would always prove that order prevailed over chaos.

In between shows, he went above and beyond his in-show talents. He was a genius and a multi-artist, a composer and a writer, musician and choreographer, always looking to expand on his understanding of life with the arts. No one ever seemed to notice these talents, however. It was almost like everything this man did to express his genius was in vain, ruling his destiny to life as a fool who was truly a witness to the past while creating nothing.*However, little did he realize that someone was watching him, understanding him silently from afar…

La Belle was indeed a beauty. When she danced, all of Mystere and thus time itself would seem to stand still just to watch her. Of course, La Belle's dance may have been beautiful, but to her, it was also dangerous. After all, if time could rob once of their good looks, than did that mean that by standing still, her beauty would slowly fade away? Scared of this concept, of not being beautiful, of slowly fading away into death, she constantly kept of the move, dancing through her life as a glimmer of the present. One moment she would be there, the next, somewhere else.

However, one time in a rare moment of rest from her constant fleeing, her attention was caught by a strange, yet beautiful sound coming from the right-stage tower. Noting that all the musicians had descended their balcony perch and where nowhere near their instruments, decided to see where the beautiful music was coming from.

As she moved closer, she saw a light coming from the balcony window, which she re-called to be the Pink-hatted narrator's domain and home when not performing. As she looked closely, she saw him, sitting in a strangely rare moment of disorganization. He had taken his magenta jacket off, his white shirt untucked, hat off his head, fiddling with what appeared to be a violin at hand. As he experimented with different notes and pitches, he would stop every minute or second to scribble something down.

It was an odd sight for La Belle, but the next morning she soon found out what he had been up to. As she was warming up by the left-stage mountain balcony, she noticed the Man in Pink over with the violinist on the balcony. They shook hands and the violinist sat down, Moha-Samedi setting what appeared to be a piece of music in front of her. Slowly, she began to play.

The music was so soft and graceful, that she began to quiver with excitement. Such a beautiful piece, yet strangely poetic and sad, it was unlike any other piece she had ever been able to relate to. She wanted to dance to this piece, to reveal the tragic anguish of trying to escape the possibility of losing her own beauty, and yet express her joy and happiness of beauty and belonging that she had felt for years…

However, she dared not move from her place, least reveal herself. As she watched the narrator move his hands in time to the music, eyes closed and mouth forming words, she began to see him in a whole new light. He was not a fool like the others said he was, but a genius; a handsome, passionate, artistic genius who was misunderstood on so many levels. Sure he spoke words that no one understood, and of course that strange, crazy man from the outside who would call himself "Le petit" and yet prove a greater problem than expected would always make fun of him, but Moha-Samedi was truly a genius in his own right. At that moment, La Belle fell in love with the Man in Pink's talent…thus falling in love with the man in Pink himself.

As soon as the song ended, Moha-Samedi tipped his hat, shook the violinist's hand, and saw her off. As he did so, however, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. As soon as he looked around, he did not see anyone, however. Little did he know of the events that would change his life forever after performance the very next night…

It was after performance, everyone was settling down for the night, another performance having been successful. He sat calmly in a front row seat, enjoying the settling calm after another successful night. Suddenly the band leader calm out onto the stage and asked if everyone could find a seat on the sides of the stage, for one of his musicians and another artist wanted to give a special performance of some kind.

Just as Moha-Samedi was about to speak out and ask what after performance would be planned without his knowing, he was caught off guard when the violinist came out with a blushing, seemingly anxious La Belle. As La Belle whispered to the violinist on their agreement, the eager young musician nodded. As La Belle positioned herself center stage amongst the whispers of the eager creatures and characters, only Moha-Samedi saw the violinist look his way…and wink at him. Then, she began to play.

As La Belle began to dance, everyone's whispers became absolute silence. The strings bending waves and tugging emotional strings, La Belle's dance that seemed to merge future and past into present…it was like a hypnotic lullaby of old and new memories flooding into one. Especially for Moha-Samedi, as his breathe caught in his lungs, and all emotions seemed to turn his very heart into water, for this wasn't just any music.

It was his music, his song, which he hadn't even written more than about two nights ago.

As he was pondering why the violinist would dare to violate their agreement that this song be kept private, he suddenly noticed La Belle dancing towards his direction. As the music suddenly stopped for a brief pause, La Belle suddenly seemed to tower right in front of him, arms over her head, gazing down at him with un-readable emotions across her face. Moha-Samedi felt his heart leap in his throat. He knew that La Belle was beautiful, but never had she gotten this close to him.

Then his life changed as she bent down, put her hands on his face, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

A moment seemed like an eternity as the Man in Pink, in all his knowledge on man's quest for love, seemed to forget something as simple as breathing. The warmth of her hands and lips on his face…it was if it was conjured out of his imagination. Or perhaps it was déjà vu from a dream he had once? He didn't have time to enjoy the moment long enough to recall, for as long as the kiss lasted (a split second, to be exact), La Belle had fled the stage in a whirlwind of confusion and clapping.

From the other character's points of view, her dance had been the most beautiful and romantic thing they had ever witnessed. Moha-Samedi, however, completely forgot about claiming credit to the song, or reminding the violinist of her broken promise, as he was now in a world all his own. La Belle, somehow, had found his song, she had asked the violinist to play it, showing not only did she love it, but she had actually shown affection to him during a pause in the measure. She had kissed him, him ofd all people! Performers didn't just do that out of the blue for attention, especially one as shy as her…

As Moha-Samedi, still in the same spot he had been ever since La Belle had kissed him for almost half an hour. Didn't realize that another face had been watching him.

A pair of dark, feminine eyes, beautiful, yet full of secretive danger, watched him from the shadows, envying the one who had earlier put that smile upon his face and won the affection that should have been hers.

*Taken from official Cirque Du Soleil description. That's chapter one! Sorry it's so long…I'll work on chapter two when I have another writing rush like I did with this one!


	2. Red Bird's Praise, Black Widow's Torment

Mystere La Amore

Red Bird's praise, Black Widow's vengeance

*All elements of Mystere are copyright Cirque Du Soleil

During the next few days (or was it nights? After all, exact time was not official in Mystere), the Man in Pink felt as though he were secretly living in a fairy tale story. Every time he passed La Belle, or caught her glance, she would smile at him, batting her eyelashes. At first he was a little hesitant, but soon he found himself waving back to her, or blowing kisses in her direction. In his mind, he looked forward to when they would get time to be alone, so he could show her the full love he was capable of…

He had much knowledge of love, after all, and he longed to share it. He wanted to hold her in his arms, look into her eyes, whisper sweet words of rhyme and passion into her ear…however, when his thoughts trailed anywhere beyond that, he would banish such daydreams from his mind. After all, he wanted to express his joy towards love to her, not to take advantage of her beauty, or whatever it was modern day non-Cirques did in temporary relationships. No, Moha-Samedi wanted true love, nothing like those lustful animals that went after the opposite gender for one night stands. The very thought disgusted him. Little did he suspect, however, that he would be sought after by such feelings…

About a week or so after La Belle's performance, after many exchanged glances and blown kisses, La Belle actually came to see Moha-Samedi as he was making his way up to his tower to turn in for the night. As he was just heading up, she appeared suddenly, almost catching him off guard. Then realizing they were practically alone, he felt the body temperature in the room rise…or was that just him? "Um, yes?" He stuttered shyly. "Is there something you need, my beauty?" He practically choked on the words 'my beauty,' not certain how she would react to it. She smiled, "I wanted to wish you goodnight, monsieur," she whispered in her sweet, melodious voice, which seemed to ring like bells. "Oh! Well, goodnight, Madame La Belle," said Moha-Samedi, bowing his head and secretly sighing in relief at the loss of awkward tension. After all, she hadn't come to tell him that the incident a few nights ago had not been a mistake, had she?

Apparently not, for as he lifted his head up, she whispered, "Yes, good night…"

Then she moved forward, placed her arms on his chest, and kissed him-this time, for real.

Instead of lasting a split second, she took her time, giving him time (after, once again, freezing for a split second) to relax, actually REMEMBER to breathe, and even wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was the best full minute of his life.

As she pulled away, breaking the kiss, she whispered;

"…Moha-Samedi," and was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

The Man in Pink must have stood his place for about a good five seconds, taking in the exhilaration of what had just happened before remembering what it was he was doing.

As he made his way up the left stage tower window, he stopped at the bottom of the ladder wall leading up to the window. He clapped his hands twice, and the window flew open. Only he had the power of such control over the stage, no one else in the theater. So it was he was able to climb up the laddered indents in the wall up to his little piece of home without worrying about intruders who didn't belong in the theater.

The other characters in the show, however, where a different story. In the turquoise and purple colored room, one could have easily mistakened it as part of the stage (minus the bed, bookshelf, wardrobe closet and desk drowning in papers and journals), but made it even easier for other residents of the world to get in. As Moha-Samedi was getting ready for bed, looking forward to the sweet dreams that would be conjured by his thoughts on his newly born love life with La Belle, he could have sworn he heard a noise from…under his bed? As he went to peek underneath, he saw...

Nothing as far as he could see, anyway. As he lifted his head up however, he heard a familiar 'chirp' next to him. As he turned around, he was caught and thrown backwards in the embrace of a mess of red feathers.

"Ruby bird! You mischievous little minx, how did you get in here? You know that I don't like to be disturbed now!" The female Red bird simply sat on the bed smiling at him, head cocked off to the side, as though to say 'whatever are you talking about? I sneak in here all the time! It's not like the door's locked!'

Moha-Samedi stared at her seriously. "What would your brother say if he saw you like this now, hm? He never used to sneak in here like this!"

At that, Ruby's head sank to her chest, a look of sadness etched across her face. That's when the emcee realized he'd crossed the line. It had been almost a year since the Fire bird had left to return to the desert to search for his roots, possibly finding his and Ruby's parents. Ruby, despite being young for an adult red bird, had really stepped up in taking his place in Mystere's theatrical world.

Moha-Samedi moved his hand forward, softly stroking her red feathers. "There now, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" before he could finish, a piece of paper was shoved into his face. "What's this?" A hopeful look of almost-happiness on her face, Ruby simply gestured for him to read it. Carefully, he opened the paper…

A stick figure drawing of what appeared to be him and La Belle had been sketched onto the paper inside a giant heart. Around and inside the heart where signatures, some scrawled at an awkward angle, others done with perfect handwriting, by Ruby, the lizards, Birds of Prey, Stas, Bebe and Bebe Francois.

"Did you all do this for me? You all even practiced you hand writing like I suggested to complete this?" He asked in quiet admiration. True it was just a child's piece, but it was truly the thought that counted. Ruby nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a friendly hug. He smiled, hugging her back. "I feel more confident than ever about our world's future thanks to this, my friend. Thank you, Merci Boque! Now, why don't you tell the others of my thanks and get some rest? There's going to be many great things to look forward to starting tomorrow!" He said happily. She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and headed off through the window. With a snap of the ringmaster's fingers, they automatically closed behind her.

'She's a good girl,' Moha-Samedi thought as he pulled of his original costume and pulled on the t-shirt and night pants he wore for bed, 'she's really come a long way since her brother left…she's no longer a child. She's a real female red bird now.' He smiled, taking the picture in his hand and placing it on his desk. His thoughts of La Belle and her beauty, the warmth of her lips, and the sparkle of her eyes sparked his imagination as he drifted to sleep.

Little did he know of the dark shadow awaiting outside, to mix his dreams with darker thoughts which he struggled to banish from his mind.

As the night grew darker, a figure made their way quietly to the man in pink's tower, hidden in the shadows. Dancing gracefully from shadow to shadow, only when the moonlight hit them right under the ringmaster's window did the light reveal a face:

The Black Widow, spiritual opposite of La Belle and half-sister to the same, had (in her mind) been neglected far too long in the darkness by her sister's beauty and good fortune brought by same. Now, however, that her sister had found someone to love, to kiss, and to hold in her arms, Widow was not going to let herself be ignored once more.

No, this time, she would win this battle, and show all that her beauty was truly worth the risked danger of losing one's dreams to nightmares.

Yes, it was true her dark, vamp-like touch could darken a man's mind with lustful fantasies of darkness, all sweet, innocent fairytales of a happily ever after forgotten, but in the Widow's mind, it would be worth it.

Quietly, she climbed the wall to the Pink emcee's window, softly pushing it open without a sound, predicting he would not be awakened. Of course, as ringmaster to Mystere, little would she suspect her presence alone would be enough to awaken him, even if not fully.

Moha-Samedi, feeling the presence of one of his familiars to the theater, was barely able to open his eyes from his deep slumber. As he looked up, he was just barely able to make out the figure in the doorway:

"La Belle?"

He could just barely tell…why had she come so late at night? As the figure moved closer, as their presence became clearer, he realized this couldn't be her…something was off, there was something definitely different, yet similar.

The Widow knew he was still half-asleep, so she didn't even hesitate in simply sauntering over to the bed and climbing on top of him. However, even though he was half asleep (and for some reason couldn't shake himself awake), as soon as the Black Widow's face un-blurred and became picture perfect to his vision, he panicked in the back of his mind.

Yet the rest of him was so tired, why couldn't he wake up?

The Black widow smiled. Now that she knew he could not shake her off, no matter how much he wanted to, she could start having her fun.

She stroked his hand, which had been raised in partial self-defense, and bent down to whisper in his ear; "Don't worry, we won't go all the way, I'm just hear to make you feel good…better then you ever will be with my paranoid other."

Widow's dark voice rang in his ears, like fire bells in a roaring inferno of flames. Even drunk on sleep, as well as the negative energy from her dark presence, he felt as though he were drowning. As her hands intertwined with his, rubbing up and down his arms, her lips kissing his neck, he felt that any where she touched where burning, like hot iron against his skin.

When her lips met his, flashes came to his mind. Horrible flashes of people screaming, eyes widened in fear, at one point he heard children crying bloody murder. He had heard of the nightmares the Widow's touch could put into one's mind, but he could never have possibly imagined it to be this severe.

Then her hands moved from his arms, and began to delve under his shirt, running across his chest and rib cage. If her touch burned running across his arms then by the good name of Apollo* did this SMART LIKE THE RIVER STYX*. He felt his back arch as a scorching heat seemed to climb its way from his ribs to his chest. If things couldn't get any worse for him, this was the exact sort of reaction the Black Widow was looking for, as she "rewarded" him for such a reflex, by kissing his lips once more, sending more portraits of disturbia into his mind.

Finally, despite his drowning torment between her negative energy, torturing touch and being drunk on sleep, he begged; "Please…stop this, let me go, I-I…" He arched his back once more as her hands ignited more flames around his rib cage.

Widow was surprised by his plea. She didn't think the fool would have enough strength to beg no less wake up. Then again, she did have her limits, even with those she had a grudge against. She helped pull his shirt back down, and whispered into his ear, "very well, I'll go, but I hope you remember this as a warning; I'm ten times better than my 'sister,' and what I don't have…she does not deserve, either."

As she lifted herself back up, he found himself gazing into her dark eyes, relieved she had stopped, and her face was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

*And SCENE. Whew, you can only put your favorite characters through so much before you just have to stop, and I've seen people put characters through a lot worse than THIS. (Shudders) anyway, About the Greek Mythology themes, the show (when it first started) was supposed to be loosely based off Greek Mythology, so I suppose that would be their religious belief. Anyway, I promise this is as dark as it gets. Though the drama doesn't end here…


	3. Headaches and Discoveries

Mystere La Amore

Headaches and Discoveries

*All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil

The next morning, Moha-Samedi found his head pounding. As he rubbed his head, he realized the rest of his body ached as he got up. As he tried to shake the fatigue off, he noted that he should try to start getting to bed earlier. After all, he usually didn't get headaches like this unless from lack of sleep. Still, that didn't explain the fatigue and aching of his bones and muscles. He didn't do any form of over-straining exercise, did he?

However, as he began to move around, he noticed the picture of him a La Belle Red bird and her fellow creatures of Mystere had drawn for him yesterday. Someone-or something-had torn the picture right down the middle-a broken heart.

"What in the name of Aphrodite-?" He wondered who could have snuck into his room and done this, his memories of last night still blurred and fuzzy. As far as he could re-call, Ruby bird had been the only one to sneak into his room, and she had been the one to give him the picture. Surely she wouldn't tear her own "masterpiece," would she?

However, as he reached to pick up the piece, a familiar burning sensation shot up his hands, causing him to flinch back with a hissed 'ouch!' under his breath. As he stared at his fingers, a faint, red glow emanating from the pain, memories from the very night before began flashing before him;

Dark, ringing whispers,

The burning sensation under his skin,

A dark pair of seductive eyes,

The Black Widow's face,

"Oh Zeus…Aphrodite…why, why, WHY did she…?" Moha-Samedi bent over the desk, the flash-backs feeding his head ache and filling his stomach with nausea. In order to distract himself from the horrible feeling of neglect, he looked at his pocket watch, conveniently placed on his desk…

It was 6:30. He'd slept late. "Matkchria Churtvf!" He cursed in Cirquish under his breath as he immediately grabbed the watch and rushed behind his changing screen to get ready.

By the time he made it to the back stage lounge, the rest of Mystere's denizens where already there, going through morning meeting. Moha-Samedi felt ashamed for being late, as it was his job to translate the Stage manager's English to Cirquish for those who were not so good at the English language. The stage director smiled, almost amused as the man in pink rushed in.

"Well, thank God, I was thinking of sending someone to fetch you! You alright? You're not usually this late!" the manager said with a sly grin. "Sorry, overslept," Moha said quickly as he took his place front and center next to the manager. As he continued going over rehearsal schedule, Moha noticed two specific faces looking at him.

The first was, of course, his La Belle. Note, "his" La Belle, because now that he knew his feelings for her had been returned, he truly felt they were both one and the same. She smiled at him, almost blushing as she waved at him shyly. He smiled at her warmly as he translated the stage manager's words. However, as the noted where being wrapped up, he noticed a second face, staring at him from the shadows…

The Black Widow was leering at him, a dark, cheshire cat smile across her face. She knew he remembered, and as far as she was concerned, she was going to make him remember every moment of that dark, forbidden night…even if they hadn't gone that far.

Moha-Samedi felt his stomach turn as she glared at him. As the meeting broke up, La Belle noticed Moha-Samedi's discomfort and approached him.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, a smile on her face. Moha was caught off guard (as always, up to this point) by her eagerness, but happier than words to see her. "Good morning yourself, beautiful," he took her hand and kissed it. "Is everything alright?" she asked, "You look pale this dawn…" She stroked his face, placing a point. He was quite pale that morning, and the Cirquish marking* on his face did little to hide it. The emcee shook his head. "No no, just a hard night sleeping, I was…uh…" he thought quickly, not wanting to scare her. "I was just…thinking of you, and how lonely it was without you." He took her hands and kissed them, smiling at her.

"Oh, you have such a way with words!" La Belle happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him the embrace that melted all his fears and discomforts away. As he returned the embrace, he noticed Widow, still watching from the shadows, leering at them.

Moha-Samedi, feeling confident and protective with La belle in his arms, glared back at her, as though to say "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." The Black widow simply smirked, as though to say, "Don't worry…I'm counting on it," and then disappeared into the darkness.

As the days went on, Moha-Samedi had never realized how much free time he had possessed in his schedule until now, that he had started a relationship. Whenever he wasn't rehearsing, like usual, he found himself spending more and more time with la Belle, verses simply sitting in his tower room, struggling with his artistic work. He really liked the change, being able to discuss his ideas with someone who appreciated his work verses struggling and arguing with himself (aka his puppet companion). However, one day he would realize that it was actually performing his work that impressed her, not just talking about it.

As he and his puppet companion where making their way through the theater, when they saw La Belle by the band tower, looking bored out of her mind. "If I had a quarter for every time you and this chick get set up for romantic moments like this, I'd be rich by now!" His puppet smirked in Moha's ear. Moha-Samedi shushed him, accidently getting La Belle's attention.

As she noticed him, she smiled, shyly waving down at him. He returned the expression of joy, bowing to her presence. "Hey, hot stuff!" his puppet companion called to her. Moha gave him a stern look. "Puppito! That is no way to talk to a woman!"

"Well, why not? She IS your girlfrie-GAK!" The puppet gagged as Moha-Samedi grabbed him around the throat to shut him up, and quickly threw it back stage, pulling out a violin in its place.

"Perhaps this would create a more tolerable sound for M'Lady?" Moha-Samedi called out to La Belle as he spun the violin with his years of cane-twirling experience. La Belle nodded eagerly. After all, ever since that night where she had first saw him fiddling with the notes and strings of the instrument, she had been longing to hear him play himself.

So it was that he played, a soft, soothing melody from when they first met, the same piece she had danced to express her love for him. Her eyes closed as she relived the familiar exhilaration from when she had first heard the music, her heart dancing and flying to the notes. Of course, she was not the only one whose heart was flying…

As Moha-Samedi played, the Ruby bird, Stas and the Lizards watched and listened as the Man in Pink played for La Belle. As he did so, Ruby couldn't stop staring at him. The way he played with his heart and soul, how with each note he seemed to be expressing his heart to the one he adored…it was so romantic, like a true fairytale romance.

Ruby had always liked Moha-Samedi, the way he had helped to teach her the ways of the theater and Fire bird's dance when she stepped up to take her brother's place in the show. He had always inspired confidence in her, and told her never to give up. Even though she had joined in the others teasing of him a couple of times, she wasn't as harsh as the others, who made fun of his temper, or the way he would speak Cirquish when most of the audience didn't have a clue what he was saying. She would sometimes steal his cane and dance around him, but she'd always return it to him in the end. One time she had even gotten revenge for him by stealing a loaf of bread from the dinner basket Brian le petit was using to flirt with a lady in the audience. As she made her 'exit-stage-left' with loaf in hand, she did NOT expect Brian to come after her for the bread-or for Moha-Samedi to actually risk HIS neck saving her…which she still owed him for, since Brian knocked them BOTH out.

Either way, Ruby was grateful for the Man in Pink's presence to Mystere, and could never seem to deny the feelings she had for him…but alas, his heart belonged to another, so all she could do was watch from afar with her friends as he played this beautiful song for the true beauty of Mystere.

However, her thoughts where suddenly interrupted when Stas, the yellow bird-imp and hand balancer who was almost like a best friend to the Pink ringmaster, suddenly caught hers and the Lizards attention, pointing directly down towards the shadows cast by the tower upon which they stood. As they all looked down, they saw none other than the Black Widow, staring out of the shadows, a blank expression on her face. The four creatures stared at each h other briefly before staring at the Widow once more, as though to ask one another "What's she doing here?" and reply "No idea."

As the Black widow stared at the man in pink, her eyes suddenly darkened, a sly, twisted smile appearing on her face.

Just as Moha-Samedi was about to finish his song, he felt it-a numb, ringing ache in his head. He immediately stopped playing, a hand slowly raised to rub his suddenly aching head.

"Darling?" La Belle called down, a worried expression in her voice. What had happened? Why had he stopped playing?

As Ruby, the Lizards and Stas noticed the pained expression on the man in Pink's face, they immediately realized that the Black Widow must have had something to do with it. However, as they glanced back to where she had been standing, she was no longer there.

Well, whatever had happened as Ruby and the others looked for the Black widow, she had no idea of what happened next ahead of time. One moment she had been looking for where La Bell's opposite may have gone, and the next thing she knew…

A pair of burning hands, shoving her from behind,

The Lizards and Stas crying out as she fell through midair,

Then she was lying on her back, her left ankle aching, the lizards and Stas looking down in alarm.

When Moha-Samedi heard the cries, for some reason his first reaction was too look up at La Belle. She had also looked up, an expression of shock now upon her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. Then he whipped around, suddenly snapped out of his head ache, and saw the Ruby bird, lying in shock on the stage, gripping her ankle.

He rushed over as fast as lightning, accidently dropping his violin in the rush of adrenaline, and was by the female red bird's side in a heartbeat. As he took her in his arms, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was far too agile to have fallen, so how had she…?

As Ruby opened her eyes (which she had clenched shut in the pain suddenly shooting up her ankle), the first sight she saw was Moha-Samedi's. She suddenly had this longing to say his name (even if she could only speak in chirps and bird calls), just to let him know she was alright. On the verge of tears from the pain, however, all she could do was chirp weakly.

"Ruby, are you alright? From where did you fall?" Moha-Samedi whispered to her in a hushed, worried voice. Ruby pointed up towards the tower, where the lizards and Stas looked down in concern. Moha-Samedi called out to them in Cirquish:

"Did you see anyone else up there?"

The three animal Cirques shook their heads.

As Moha-Samedi looked back down at Ruby, who was desperately trying to rub her ankle without hurting herself to sooth the pain, the narrator thought he saw someone dart into the shadows out of the corner of his eye.

It couldn't have been…he prayed to Artemis it wasn't.

La Belle finally made it down to the stage, violin in hand, as Moha-Samedi was picking up a whimpering Red bird in his arms. She felt concerned, "is she alright?"

He nodded, "Yes, she just twisted her ankle from the fall. She'll be alright." He and La Belle walked off stage to the back, as Stas and the lizards followed.

They made it to the Red bird's room, where they laid Ruby down on the lower half of the bunk bed which she and her brother had shared. "Darling, could you watch over her while I get an ice pack and some bandages?" La Belle nodded. As Moha-Samedi walked out of the room, he called to the lizards and Stas; "Find the stage manager, tell him what's happened here." They nodded and scurried out, leaving La Belle and Ruby alone.

As Ruby laid on the bed, she looked eagerly out the door to see where everyone was going. "Don't worry child," La Belle assured her, "They'll be back. You'll see."

Ruby sighed, laying her head back on the pillow. La Belle noticed her irritation, and unknowing to Ruby as of yet, La Belle knew the source of it as well. "You really like them all, don't you?"

Ruby stared up in confusion. "Well, I mean the Lizards and your brother where close, and being a friend of his, Stas really sealed the deal with the narrator watching over all of you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your brother and Samedi where close too, weren't they?"

Ruby nodded, shifting to get comfortable without causing too much pain. She whimpered a little as her tactic failed. La belle decided to be of assistance as she took a pillow from the top bunk of the bed and placed it carefully and tenderly under the red bird's ankle. "There you go," she whispered.

Even though she was more comfortable now, Ruby was still confused by La Belle's words. La Belle decided to cut to the chase as she leaned close to Ruby's ear, whispering, "You really like Moha-Samedi, don't you? He's such a talented, compassionate character, even if many of our own do not understand him. You and I, however…we see him for who he truly is, and what's not to love in a misunderstood genius, right?"

Ruby felt the blush crawl up onto her face. She didn't realize La belle would be bold enough to bring up this topic. The beautiful dancer simply smiled and held out her arms. Shyly, and carefully, as not to cause any more injury to herself, Ruby sat up and hugged La Belle, realizing how Moha-Samedi could have easily fallen for this beautiful woman. Her arms where warm and soft, entirely the opposite of the sharp, burning hands that had pushed her off the balcony…whoever that had been.

"Don't worry," La Belle whispered, cradling the young Red bird in her arms like a mother and her child, "he'll realize you're feeling for his heart. One day, he'll see that it's not just about talent, or appearance of beauty…it's all about the heart."

*SCENE, CUT, BREAK PEOPLE! Whew, another day of nothing to make something. So yeah, not much in this chapter, even if it is a little bit of a rambler, but I seem to be getting more ideas from this story the more I write it…anyway, I guess I've given away the surprise pairing, but I don't wanna give away anything else…so from now on, here and there I'll use to translate Cirquish, and I'll try to keep it a T rating at least.


	4. Nightmares and Heartbreak

Mystere La Amore

Nightmares and Heartbreak

*All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil. Also, a note I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter, by "Cirque markings," I was obviously referring to their makeup. Anyway, on to the show!

The next few days and nights where up and down for the Man in Pink. On a lighter note, like most Cirque artists, the Solstrom* in Ruby's veins was helping her ankle heal quickly, and during the process she was still able to participate in warm-ups and exercises with her fellow artists. La Belle and the singers were also helping to watch over the energetic Red bird to make sure she didn't strain herself too much.

He was also happy that his relationship with La Belle had gone beyond kisses blown from afar, and once or twice he managed to show his more passionate side when they were alone with warm embraces and deeper kisses. When noticing no one around, he would take her in his arms, tell him how he would write songs deep into the night just for her which he would wish to show her later. Looking into his eyes, she'd whisper how much she'd want to see his work, and would kiss him as sign of promise. The warmth of her lips and softness of her arms would ripple through him like the waves of a lake after having jumped in, leaving him breathless and begging to drown in her waves once more. Of course, that was as far as they'd go, he not daring to even imagine anything further nor bring up the topic. He did not want to hurt her, or risk their relationship going into jeopardy.

Of course, that still didn't prevent whatever spell the Widow had cast upon him that forbidden night from taking its toll. There where nights where images of her face danced through his head, pierced side by side with those images of insanity which took everything in his power to fight. Yet in addition to these flashes of darkness, there was still that burning pain…Oh Zeus, Apollo and Artemis, why did she have to be so stubborn and malevolent to have touched his ribcage and heart with those hands of fiery lust? It would cause him to arch his back and writhe in his sleep, to the point where he shot out of bed awake, and despite the pain disappearing only then, he would still rush to the bathroom and glug down ANOTHER ten cups of water for the HUNDREDTH time in a night.

One night in particular, there was no burning pain, but this time the cruel face of blackness haunting his dreams into nightmares was enough. This time, there was less of insanity's gallery and more of her, that cruel, seductive face with black eyes and indigo lips smirking down at him, whispering 'does that feel good?' in his ear as he begged her to stop. He awoke suddenly, yet much more calmly than the other nights, and made his way to the men's restroom, which had become a daily routine by this night.

He looked at his face in the mirror for the longest time, almost as if studying his features. Even with his brightly colored markings of pink, the dark circles around his eyes and marks of exhaustion all around his face. 'I'm so tired,' he thought to himself, 'just tired, that's all.'

At that point, however, as he splashed some cold water into his face from the sink and looked at his reflection once more, he couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a dark glow in his eyes…

An all too familiar black light…

'I need some fresh air,' he thought to himself.

As he took the short cut from his balcony up to the roof of the treasure island resort (where the theater was located within), and breathed in the cool desert air as he overlooked the city. It was actually a rare relief to feel the wind blowing through his brown hair and across his pale skin. It had been a while since he had been outside the theater in a truly alone state like this…

Little did he know it, but he was not actually alone.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Moha-Samedi whipped around to see La Belle, her blue, feathered crown off her head, blonde hair with blue highlights blowing in the wind with her blue cape. It was a breathtaking-if not surprising-sight for the ringmaster.

"La Belle…darling you startled me," he whispered in a sigh of relief, "what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Actually…I was awakened when I saw you making your way here…I was on my way to the restroom. I needed to talk to you about something important," she said, rubbing her arms to warm herself from the cold.

"What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" He suddenly felt nervous, had someone tried to hurt her like the "accident" with Ruby bird?

"No no, it's just…" she hesitated uncomfortably before continuing, "It's about…us."

"Us?" Moha-Samedi suddenly felt worried. Had he done something wrong?

La Belle took a shaky breath. She knew that this would be hard for present time…but the future events that where to unfold would heal all of that quickly. "I'm afraid…there are certain elements in our relationship that are going to complicate…us."

"Elements such as…?" The man in pink felt his face grow red. Brian Le petit hadn't tried to make a move on her and go too far, had he?

"Well, first of all, to start from small facts first, I've realized that you and I…are just too different. You are an official being to this world, I am but a dancer. You can speak your mind whenever you want, me, I can only express my emotions in movements! We are just too…different," she whispered, hugging herself tighter from the cold.

"But at least you are able to express yourself and get noticed!" the man in pink proclaimed as he began to remove his magenta jacket. "You dance and half the world worships you! Me, I have to struggle for attention! I would give anything to have that sort of compassionate attraction! I will not to even mention how you've been able to notice and appreciate my off stage talents!" He wrapped his coat around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "You noticed me…you saved me from a life of neglect. I love you for that."

La Belle shook her head sadly, pulling away from him gently with the coat still on her shoulders. "Yet that's another thing…I fell for you when I saw your talent. I thought that talent was everything in a relationship, which is why I didn't fall for you, but the charm and charisma you hid behind the curtains of our realm. However, it did not change the fact that we had nothing in common on emotional grounds! No personal experiences, no emotional ties, nothing! There's just the stage, and our pride to say we were with a genius in their passion."

Moha-Samedi inhaled and exhaled, feeling his body warm up despite the February cold. Not from the heat of anger, no…never towards her, but himself from not being prepared for question such as this. "That's not true," he whispered, "you are one of the most beautiful, compassionate personalities I've ever met. You're like the light of the dawn, warming others with your smile and brightening their day not just with you outer beauty, but the beauty of your heart. You glow like the sun, not just with you dance…but with your love of everyone, no matter who they are." He reached his arms out to her. "Please, won't you smile for me? You're sadness with all of these…misunderstandings…it hurts me."

She shook her head, facing downwards as she whispered, "actually, there is one more major scar that cannot be healed…"

Her shame shook him off the borders of his foundation. What else was there? "If someone's touched you, I swear I'll…"

"No, it's not me," she whispered, still facing downward. She raised her head up, approached him, placed her hands on his face and whispered, "it's you."

Moha-Samedi pointed at himself, confused. WHAT was him, exactly?

"I know…that the Widow's touched you, Moha-Samedi. I've known her and her victims for many years, and I can see the blackness in your eyes that she's left in your Solstrom from her encounter with you. I know you didn't mean it, for that is how she always plays, but…this is one of the first times I've ever actually been with someone, meaning her jealous grudge will not be dropped so easily. I've heard your sobs of pain as you sleep at night, and I know she is behind whatever keeps you up at night. Unless you want her to slowly slide your mind into madness and darkness…we cannot be together, for your safety over mine." She inhaled a deep, shaky breath as her hand fell away from his face and she faced the ground once more. "I'm sorry."

Then it was Moha-Samedi clutching himself and rubbing his arms, but not from the cold. The one secret he thought he could hide had finally scarred him in the Beauty of Mystere's eyes. She had discovered what her sister had done, and instead of facing the Widow, La Belle was giving in…letting him go, letting her win.

He could have sworn he felt the Widow's smirking shadow, looming over him as his heart froze in ice.

La Belle felt bad. She knew he was trying so hard to keep him together, but this really was for the best. They really where just not meant for each other, and if they kept it going, Black Widow would probably do something even worse than mere seduction through black art. However, in the back of her mind, it comforted her to know that he would not be heartbroken for long.

As she removed his magenta jacket and placed it back along his shoulders, she lifted his face to meet hers and whispered, "before I leave you as your lover, let me give you one final gift, with it, a message to pass on to another…you were right before, about talent or beauty not having anything to do with a true romance, but the heart and soul counting a thousand times more. However, let's just say that love does not always have to be as predictable as a ringmaster and a dancer…"

She kissed him, passionately and tenderly, as he embraced her with all his heart one last time.

"…but as strange and unexpecting, as the red bird balancing upon one foot atop a mountain."

Moha-Samedi blinked back tears, trying to appear strong in the cold. "I-I've heard many sayings but…out of all of them, that one makes the least amount of sense to me."

La Belle smiled, wiping some of the tears he was trying so desperately to hide. "You'll understand…probably sooner than you'd expect." She smiled, kissed his cheek, and slowly pulled away from him, leaving the roof.

At the door, however, she paused and whispered, "When next we meet, we shall merely be friends." She winked, and then was gone.

Moha-Samedi felt as though he were being torn apart inside. Between his still longing for La Belle, his acceptance of her departure from their relationship, the Black widow's curse and all other things that had happened the past month and a half, he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown (which was not often, since he was a firm believer of holding on and keeping control of his emotions).

However, this time he made an exception, as he leaned against the wall of the rooftop edge and let go of all the tears that threatened to pull his heart out of his stomach.

From the shadows nearby, the Black Widow smiled in triumph. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little bit turned on…all this anguish, depression and heart break from one who was usually so mature, strong and…eccentric, to say the least, it was like warm honey in her mouth, knowing that she was the cause.

Noting that perhaps she could drop her spell, but continue to see where his emotions went just to see where this whole scenario would head, the widow turned to leave, and was caught slightly off guard by the female red bird, also hiding in the shadows, staring in shock as though a realization had dawned upon her young, feathered mind.

Not that it concerned the Black Widow, as she pushed by the rooster girl and left, thinking of all the fun she could now have with HER ringmaster…after all, he was HERS as long as her black water still ran through his body…

*I'll be getting chapter five done ASAP. Just so you know, Solstrom is the television series where the characters of Cirque Du Soleil LITERALLY come from "the circus of the sun," and they use Solstrom (aka Solar wind) to transform ordinary lives around them into the extraordinary. In most of my stories, Solstrom makes up the life essence, personality, and talent of any Cirque Du Soleil character.

Also, Just for the record…I HATE SEEING CIRQUE'S CRY! So I'm patching up the broken heart right now!

(Pulls out a needle and thread, a still teary eyed Moha-Samedi gulps nervously)


	5. First Words, Love's Promise

Mystere La Amore

First words, Love's Promise

*All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil

Ruby couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. As she watched the Black Widow slink back into the shadows, she couldn't help but feel this dark temptress was behind La Belle's decision to leave her beloved Man in Pink…

Why, why had she done it? Why had she given into her darker half's advances and left him? Surely now that she was gone from his love life, the Widow would take advantage of La Belle's absence and take the poor, heartbroken emcee as her own against his will? Wasn't he already heartbroken enough?

Then, words echoed through Ruby's mind, words that La Belle had told her the night of her injury, nearly if not even a half-month ago…

"It is not talent or physical beauty that makes true love…it is the heart"

At that moment, Ruby realized that La Belle had not broken up with him because of the Black Widow, but for her. With this, Ruby now had a chance to reveal the feelings she had been musing over towards him for so long…but how could she approach him as he was pouring his heart out towards his lost love?

However, the longer she watched him, the more the need to comfort him, hold him, tell him everything would be alright over powered her emotions, to the point where she either had to move, or come undone.

Slowly, yet quietly, as not to surprise him, she came out of the shadows, as not to disturb his sobs. He must have been really upset, because he didn't look up nor even notice as she slowly made her way to his side.

As she stood by him, she felt her heart ache. If he were upset enough not to have sensed her presence and regard her, than he truly must have been heart broken. Ruby remembered her own heart break, when her brother left for the desert to find his roots. She had been so upset at his leaving without her, she had sat alone in her room, sobbing on her bed for hours, before the Man in Pink himself had entered, sitting by her, embracing her in the arms of comfort before convincing her to come out.

She felt that she owed him for all that he'd done for her and her brother, befriending him and the others, taking care of her while her brother had been gone, teaching her so much about Mystere that she had never known before she'd taken her brother's place in the theatrical world. He had healed her heart when it was broken. She wanted to help him as he helped her, by showing how much she cared for him.

Softly, yet carefully as to not hurt him, she reached down and stroked her fingers through his brown hair.

Moha-Samedi was so ashamed in having lost (what he thought) was probably his one chance at true love, he didn't notice someone approaching him from the shadows at first, but when he felt the soft, silent fingers in his hair, he slowly looked up to see the female red bird, looking down at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh! Ruby bird…" Moha-Samedi quickly brushed the tears from his eyes, struggling to sit up as he did so. The red bird swooped down and helped the Man in Pink to his feet, helping to brush him of and straighten his attire.

As the Emcee finally got himself straightened up, he leaned his arms on the ledge, overlooking the city. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," he whispered to the female red bird, who was peeking over at him, still concerned for his emotional state. "I just…you saw everything, didn't you?" She nodded, followed by his sad sigh. "I thought I could make it work, you know? I've never really had someone whom I could hold in my arms and tell them I love them, right? You know what it's like when someone you love tells them they have to leave, correct?"

Ruby nodded sadly, as least she knew that he was talking to her about his feelings as a friend, rather than blocking her out. "I mean, if you could talk right now, I know what you would say: "You've just got to look ahead, keep to your status quo, forget about your personal goals and focus…on your…job." He sighed sadly, for once he was sick of neglecting himself and focusing on others. Not that he didn't care about his family's well-being, he just wanted something in exchange for once…

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. No, that WASN'T what she say if she could talk! She was sick and tired of being told what she would and wouldn't say! She'd say it, she'd say her true feelings, not what others would THINK she would say, right there, right now! Struggling at first, she slowly formed the words as they came to her mind, remembering how the ringmaster's lips would form when he talked…

"Sa-me-di…"

Moha was jerked out of his depression by the word as it seemed to echo through his ear drums…was that…? He immediately whipped in Ruby's direction. Was that HER voice? Did she just…?

Realizing she had his attention, she spoke again, this time more clearly, "Samedi!"

Moha, despite his sadness from earlier, felt a smile twitch onto his face. She was talking! The Red bird was talking! "Ruby bird, you…you talked! You're speaking!"

Seeing she was making some progress, she happily pointed to herself, "Ruby bird!"

Moha smiled, nodding, and pointed to her, "Ruby," then pointed to himself, "Moha-Samedi."

She smiled, with these embedded into her mind and determination, the young adult knew exactly what she was going to say next. There was no holding back anymore:

"Ruby…love…Moha-Samedi!" Then she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closely to her. Moha was caught off guard for a moment, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Yes, I love you too," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ruby shook her head, no no NO! He didn't get it! How could she make him understand? What was it he and La Belle did to express their feelings for each other? She remembered the night she first performed for him, where she had kissed his cheek, and that one time her eye had caught them in the shadows by one of the mountain towers, as he had whispered sweet nothings into her ear. As he whispered the words "I love you," his lips had pressed against hers; her eyes had closed as she wrapped her arms around him…could that be it?

"I…love you," Ruby whispered as she looked up at him, her hands moving to his face, "I love you…" at this point, she was looking him in the eyes, he seemed confused, but for her there was no turning back, as with one final whisper of "I love…you…" her lips pressed against his, her heart beating faster and harder than the Taiko drums.

Moha was definitely not prepared for Ruby kissing him, nor the incredible feelings that her kiss awakened. With La Belle, her lips had been soft and warm, like kissing flower petals in the spring. The Black Widow's lips had tortured him, burning his mind with terrible images of twisted thoughts. However, with the red bird…he literally felt as though he were flying, her lips filling his veins with the warm fire that would give him Phoenix wings so his soul could soar over and beyond the desert, see the world and come back, to share his amazing tales of adventure. It was a warm, passionate, and surprisingly exciting moment.

As Ruby broke off the kiss, she saw the Man in Pink touch his lips, a look of shock on his face, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to control his excited breathing. Suddenly, Ruby felt ashamed, as though she had done something wrong. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, and was just about to turn away, when he suddenly whispered "wait," as his hand caught her shoulder. As he turned her to face him, he saw the beginning glimmers of tears in her eyes. He whispered, "Do you mean it? What…what you said just now…or are you just doing and saying these things…to cheer me up?"

Ruby shook her head, "No. I. Mean it. I. Love. You," she sniffled a little, thinking he was going to reject her…

Moha wiped some of the tears beginning to run down her cheeks, "how long have you felt this way?"

"Long time…not sure. Saw you. Crying. Heart broken. My heart…broke too…" she inhaled, her breath shaking as she exhaled… "Love you."

Moha felt his body shake. Between all the drama with La Belle and the Widow…how could he have not noticed? "Oh Ruby…" he wrapped his arms around the passionate young woman, struggling to speak her mind, "what a fool I've been…how could I have not noticed?"

He looked down at her, smiling. "Still worried…about you," she said, wiping away some of her own tears. "La Belle…knew I-I liked, you…Black Widow…spying on you. Did she…hurt you?'"

Moha-Samedi sighed, "I don't want to keep any more secrets…yes, she did touch me…every night, dark visions and burning sensations haunt me…La Belle thought it was her fault, but it isn't. Still, she left me, to avoid the Widow's jealousy." He rubbed his (once again) aching head, "I wonder if Widow will stop now?"

Ruby shook her head, "Don't think so. Widow…spying, just now-in alley…" she pointed to the alley way where she had emerged from. "Came to check on you…Widow had EVIL look…crooked grin…"

Moha felt his heart shake. If the Widow was spying on him…would she really leave him alone, or would she continue to haunt him?

Noticing the pained, worried look on his face, Ruby took his hands in hers, looked into his eyes and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll protect you…no matter what…I love you." She kissed his hands, like she had seen him do once with La Belle.

At that moment, Moha felt his heart skip a beat. Ruby may have been young, but by looking into her eyes, he saw that she really meant her words. She would go to the ends of Mystere and all across the desert for him. 'She really loves me,' he thought.

"Your eyes…" he whispered, as the tears began to flow from hers again. Smiling, he wiped them from her cheeks once more.

"Your tears are beautiful, especially when your eyes sparkle like sapphires under a beautiful starry sky like this…but nothing compares to your warm smile." He took her hand, kissing it as he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her to him. "Won't you smile for me, and…will you be mine, as truly as you say?"

Ruby nodded happily. Finally, he understood her feeling for her! Happily, she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you!"

Moha smiled, her warmth filling him with happiness. Perhaps…this was what love was really about. Smiling, he lifted her chin, so she was gazing into his eyes as he whispered, "I love you too, how I adore you…" as he kissed her just as passionately as she had for him, under the starry night sky…

*Well, that's all for now, but it's certainly not the last chapter! Will Moha-Samedi's nightmares go away? Did La Belle really leave him because of the Black Widow, or Red bird's love for him, or another reason? Is Black Widow up to something? How will Red bird cope with the Widow's schemes? Find out…SOON!


End file.
